This invention relates to beverage holders and, more particularly, to a novel, pivotally supported beverage holder especially constructed for mounting on tubular sections of golf bag cart handles.
Heretofore there has emerged a small variety of beverage can or bottle holders for installation on golf bag carts and th like which include means for gravity balance such that the beverage container remains in an upright position notwithstanding the angle at which the golf cart is tilted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,439, issued to Wintz, discloses a beverage container receptacle and clamp designed for use on a golf cart handle. The Wintz invention employs clip and clamp means which is adjustable to mount on a tubular section, the pivot means extending from the clip such that the beverage container receptacle may remain in an essentially vertical orientation upon movement of the tubular section. U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,842, issued to Dingle, Jr. et al, discloses a carrier attachment for golf bag carts which employs clamp attachment means including bolt extensions attached to a U-shaped bracket which comprises the pivot means. Specially constructed beverage container supports are then attached to the pivotable bracket.
It is thus evident that the closest art fails to provide a beverage holder for golf carts in which an upper circular member of a drink holder extends directly into the support bracket, thereby providing the pivotal mounting member.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf bag cart beverage holder which is effective to keep a beverage in an upright position.
It is a further object to provide a golf bag cart beverage holder which is both easy to attach and remove from any tubular section.
A still further object is to provide a golf bag cart beverage holder in which the pivot means comprises the beverage holder member which extends directly into the support bracket, thereby simplifying the design and providing a more economical fabrication.